


Finding A New

by RirenTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RirenTitan/pseuds/RirenTitan
Summary: One night changed his whole life. What will he do now that he has no pack and is with a child? Find out!
(I know it's a bad summary just read it and decide if you like it or not!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have updated and fixed any problems with the first chapter and the second chapter is coming soon, but I thought I'd get this done and finish the second chapter in a little. I have a busy schedule so anyone who was hoping for a second chapter it's almost here don't worry!!!! Love You Guys <3

3 YEARS AGO

 

Screams filled my ears as I was awakened from my deep slumber. Still hazy from sleep I sluggishly got of bed. As my feet hit the floor the bedroom door burst open, frightened by the sudden entrance I jumped back on my bed. After a closer look, I could see that it was my mother in the doorway looking more than just frazzled. She looked absolutely frightened to her core. "What is the wrong mother?", I questioned hastily. She turned her head to check down the hall quickly before sharply looking back again at me. "We must leave child, the Titan Pack has invaded our walls and has sent the village ablaze !" Rattled by this news I jumped out of my bed and followed my mother who had started to descend the stairs. 

Right after I reached the bottom step I looked up to see my mother, her back was to me and a man in a mask was standing in front of her. The man's mask was horrifying, with it appearing to have the man's skin pulled off and what was left was blood covered muscle. I was horrified by the man, but I quickly became enraged as I saw my mother with a sharp knife sticking out of her back and her clothes soaked in red sticky crimson that was slowly dripping to the floor, forming a puddle. She looked over her shoulder and extending her arm to me, shakily reaching for towards me. "RUN CHILD RUN!" momentarily stunned, the man slid the knife out of her stomach and she dropped to the floor in a heap. 

Her lifeless stared back at me and he began to shake with overflowing despair. looking at the man who just killed my mother I screamed at him, "YOU MONSTER, I'LL KILL YOU!" The man in question stared at me with a wide stretched sadistic smile before rushing at me with the bloodied knife. Right as the man swung at me with the knife, I dodged by moving to the right. Immediately I swung at him and connected my fist to the side of his face. He stumbled a bit before turning back to look at me with that same sadistic smile from earlier. He ran at me again and I was able to dodge him again, but I wasn't as lucky this time. I looked down as I felt a stinging sensation on my arm to see a cut in my shirt, red liquid flowing freely down my arm wetting my torn shirt sleeve with warm blood. I looked back up to see the man rushing me again and this time as I stepped aside I stuck my foot out, tripping the man. He fell to the ground with a loud thump and the knife went clattering to the floor a few feet away from him. I instantly ran for the knife, diving to the floor and grabbing it by the handle. Rolling, over I saw the man jump on top of me and pinning me to the floor with the man sitting on his hips and pinning my arms to the floor underneath me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You are a pretty one aren't you, I think the boss will like you." Disgusted I took the knife in my hands and stabbed the man's wrist. The man pulled back with a scream, clutching his wrist. I sat up swiftly plunging the knife into the man's chest, pulling it out again and plunging it right back in. The man screamed and held his chest looking down at me with surprise. The man started to fall forward but before I could roll out of the way he fell on top of me, Soaking my torso in blood that was slowly making a puddle on the floor. I rolled the man off of myself quickly and ran over to my mom and kneeled before her, kissing her forehead and closing her eyes,"I love you, mom." I carefully unwrapped the key she kept around her neck and tied it around my neck, quickly leaving the house.

 

Outside looked like hell. Charred black bodies lie scattered around and houses were ablaze. I tried to search around for my friends but they were not to be found. I searched to see if there were any more survivors but I couldn't find any more. I fell to my knees crying, my head hung low. I started to think I was going to be alone forever. Wailing, I heard wailing, lifting my head back up and I tried to listen. I could hear crying, one of a child. I leaped to my feet and searched around the burnt house I was near, around the back was a small baby wrapped in blankets being held in the arms of the mother who was no longer alive. Leaning down I slowly picked up the swaddle of blankets and quietly hushed the baby. "Shh baby, everything will be okay now, I've got you." The baby quieted and looked up at my with his big curiosity filled green eyes. The baby slowly started to smile and reach his tiny hands towards me. "I've decided I'll call you Ren. How does that sound?" Ren just giggled.

I looked around one more time but found nothing. Sighing I went back to my house with Ren in my arms. I went around the house looking for anything I could bring with as I knew I could not stay it would be dangerous for the baby and me. I grabbed any clothes, food, blankets, and any other necessities I deemed important for our impromptu journey. When I had gathered everything I would need, I set off into the forest behind the house.

After walking for two hours I have become tired and decided to settle down for the night. I set up a temporary tent, with one of the blankets I had, by hanging it from a low branch sprouting from a tree. I used the two extra blankets to wrap up Ren and myself. I ate an apple with I fed some milk to Ren. After we were fed I tried to put Ren to sleep which wasn't hard with what has happened. I fell asleep next thinking about what was to happen to us.

 

THE PRESENT

 

Ren has turned three today. It has been three years since the Titan Pack attacked my village and although it was a past memory the mental wounds were still healing. I have learned to keep those memories in the back of my mind so I can keep concentrated on Ren. Today I have decided to treat Ren a little and go hunting for some meat. We still travel through the forest but we usually stop for a couple of days to rest up before returning to traveling. 

 

I have hidden Ren in our tent under some blankets and made sure that it was closed and he has something to entertain himself. I told him to stay where he is but I know he doesn’t quite understand me, I just wanted to reassure myself. I have shifted into my wolf form so it would be easier to hunt and take down whatever animal I find.

 

My wolf form is a little on the smaller side with me being an omega, but I have beautiful chocolate brown fur that is in a messy style like I had just woken up. I had white on my paws and sharp claws that help me with taking down my prey. My wolf's eyes though were not my usual blue-green, but a golden color that glowed in the dark giving me an ominous look. My tail had the same chocolate color with white on the tip. 

 

Staying close to the ground I snuck around keeping my eyes sharp and my hearing heightened. I had been out for only about twenty minutes and haven’t found anything yet. Coming around a tree I see in the distance a medium sized stag grazing. I flatten myself to the ground and crawl forward towards the stag making sure to stay hidden in the overgrowth. When I’m about 5 meters away from the stag I lower my breather as to not be detected. Getting ready to pounce I wait for the stag to turn it’s back before leaping through the air and jumping on the stag’s back biting the back of its neck and keeping a firm hold as it tries to escape my grasp, but I don’t let up and it soon sags in my hold. Proud with my kill I drop it and bite its tail to drag it back to camp. I’ll have to set up a little fire and cook it up before I feed it to little Ren because his stomach would not be able to handle the raw treat. Just thinking about is making my mouth water.

 

I’m coming back close to the camp when I catch the smell of something foreign not too far away from our camp. I speed up my arrival but travel downwind as to not alert the foreign animal. I leave the stag little ways away from camp and cover it in leaves. I do not wish for the smell of the fresh blood to be smelled and have it direct the foreigners to our camp. When I arrive at the camp I immediately enter the tent and change back to my human form, putting on a tee shirt and a pair of ugly tan pants. I unbury Ren from the mass of blankets and hold him close to me. Ren awakened by my arrival smiles up at me and reaches his tiny hands towards my face. I smile back down at him and slowly put my finger in front of my lips and softly say “shh.” I put down Ren and cautiously crawl out of the tent and is hit with the strong smell of an alpha and many others. I scan our surroundings knowing that we have been discovered and the enemy is hiding in wait. “Come out and show yourselves! I can smell you I know you are there!" I scream into the seemingly empty forest.

 

After a small wait leaves rustle to my right and I sharply turn to see a short man walk out. This man was more beautiful than any alpha he can remember. This man, although short in stature was obviously very muscular. He was dressed sharply but not formally, no, he wore army-style pants and shirt with combat boots. He had a big knife strapped to his hip. The man had an army styled undercut that was as black as night and pointy eyebrows matching his hair color. His face was set in a frown but I could tell he wasn’t necessarily upset. His skin was milky white and looked soft to the touch. This man was definitely intimidating but as looked soft and kind hearted deep down. He would definitely like to get to know this man, but first, he must address why he was surrounded.

 

“What business do you have to interrupt me.” I stayed on high guard after saying this, not knowing what this alpha might do. The man’s gaze sharpened a fraction before he opened his mouth to speak. “I should be asking you that omega. You are right on our pack's border and as we do take in guest we are curious as to why you were staking out and not coming closer.” Struck by this man’s rude behavior I scoffed in disbelief. “ I do not like what you are insinuating, alpha,” I put extra emphasis on his dynamic as to show my distaste. He scoffed before answering, “I didn’t think you would, now would you mind informing me as to why you are here.” I still didn’t like his tone, but as he had said it was his packs' border I was on I knew not to disobey to much.”I was just traveling through, I did not know this was your packs' border you will have to forgive me.” I lowered my head slightly, not in submission but to ask forgiveness. He hummed slightly and took a more casual stance as he seemed to think before speaking.” Alright omega, I forgive you, but I would like to know why you are traveling alone.” I looked at him with a guarded look not wanting to answer.”If you will not answer we will remove you by force.” Scared now for not my life but Ren’s, I obeyed.” I do not have a pack, I was just passing through with my son.” He seemed taken back by that.”I do not smell anyone other than you,” he proclaimed. I nodded.”I know I have made sure to cover his scent with mine so he could not be detected. If you would allow I can get him from the tent to prove it.” He sharpened his gaze at me in an untrusting way and I became more nervous but he finally agreed to let me get Ren. I slowly went back to the tent to retrieve Ren, pulling him out of the tent but keeping him close to me.

 

The man relaxed again and sighed.”I will not harm an omega who has a child. I would like to make a proposition, though. Seeing as you have no pack, would you like to join ours.” I was slightly hesitant to agree not knowing what kind of pack it was. The man seemed to see my hesitancy in my eyes because his gaze softened and he said, “How about you come with us back to the village and we will give you a week to decide if you want to join our pack.” At that proposal, I agreed.

I packed up anything important and took down the tent. I made sure I had all of Ren and my clothing made a sling out of a small blanket for Ren to rest in. Having a quick look around I made sure everything was packed up and I was ready to leave. I looked up at the man and asked for his name.”My name is Levi.” He made a small gesture with his head for me to follow and we set off towards the village. I don’t know what I just got myself into.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry it toke sooooooooo long for me to write this chapter, I don't know exactly where I'm going with this, but I'm sticking to it and any ideas are GREATLY welcomed!!!!!
> 
> Italics = Inner Thoughts

**CHAPTER 2 (POV EREN)**

 

Walking to the pack’s village, I was able to study Levi. He has a strong and muscular back, I knew if I had tried to fight, being outnumbered wouldn’t have been my downfall but this man, that would have taken me down. He was also dressed so meticulously despite being draped in baggy camo gear. He took careful steps making him almost silent if it weren't for the leaves and small twigs littering the forest ground. This man was not just a powerful human being but a dominating alpha.

   As we come upon the gate to the village and for the first time I learn the pack’s name. On the front of the gate in big metal letter read “Survey Corps Pack.” I was stuck amazed at the size and the buzzing activity that flowed through the village. “Hey brat, get a move on, we have to go see Erwin.” Snapped out of my trace I quickly hurried to catch up.”Who is Erwin?” I was confused on who we were about to meet.”He is the pack’s leader.” I nod in understanding and glanced down at Ren who was excitedly clapping his hands and pointing at the different houses and passing people. He looked up at me and asked,” Mama look at da pwety howses.” I smile down at Ren and whisper back,”I see them, you want a house like that Ren baby?” he puts on a thoughtful face then nods his head vigorously.”Yes, Mama!” I giggle.”Well, hopefully we can soon, what do you think of that huh?” His eyes widen a little bit and they start to sparkle as he becomes excited over that idea.

    I looked up and asked Levi,”How close to HQ are we?” He paused in his steps and turned around. “We are almost there you will definitely see it when we come upon it.” I nodded and looked back at Ren who was quietly sucking on his thumb. “No, no Ren, remember those germ monster will come get you if you keep doing that.” He looked up at me spooked and instantly took his thumb out of his mouth. “NO, NO MONSTERS MAMA!” I internally giggled at his cuteness. “Then no more thumb okay.” He silently nodded and went back to rested his head on my shoulder. I looked back up and saw that we were coming upon the so-called HQ. It was more of a castle with gray bricks covering the outside and tall towers at each corner. We came upon a [giant door](http://www.artfactory.com/images/Grand-Entrance-1934CDJ.jpg) with dark colored wood and what looked to be iron off some sorts decorating the outside, curving around in elegant spirals. I marveled at the site and stood still until Levi yelled for me to catch up again. I jogged up to him as he reached for the giant circular handle, he pulled one back and banged it on the door multiple times. With a great groan the giant door slowly opened to reveal a couple of soldiers standing at attention and waiting for orders. “Jean.” the man with two-toned hair straightened up even more and yelled back, “Sir!” Levi narrowed his eyes slightly and started to bark out orders for any paperwork to be delivered to his office and for another soldier to make some tea and bring it to his room. Then we started heading deeper into the castle.

  We came to a door similar to the one at the front, but much smaller. Levi raised his fist and knocked on the door. A clear voice traveled through the door. “Enter.” Levi opened the door and walked in slightly and bowed deeply and stated, “I have the trespassers. He says he did not know he was on our land and was just passing through. I offered a temporary stay for a week to see if they would like to join our pack.” The burly man at the head of the big table silently listened with his hands gently folded in front of him on the table. “I understand please come sit.” Levi stood from his bow and looked at my over his shoulder and gestured to the table with a flick of his head. I slowly walked towards the man at the end but sat a couple of seats away .”Hello, my name is Commander Erwin, I’m the pack leader,  and what might your name be?” This man was definitely an Alpha, I could tell just from his posture and his dominating aura he gave off. I submissively lowered my head and introduced myself,”My name is Eren and this is Ren, he is my son. I apologize for not realizing I was on the edge of your border. We were just passing through, but if we could potentially stay for good that would be wonderful.” “Please lift your head there is no need for that and no need for apologizing, we are just glad you weren’t here as a threat.” I lift my head and see Erwin smiling at me but it doesn’t seem genuine, it’s more calculating than anything.”I thank you, Commander, for your kindness and hospitality.” He nods his head and looks over and Levi.” So will you be showing young Eren and Ren to their lodging?” I look over at Levi, almost forgetting him and wait for his answer.” of course I will eyebrows, I may be an asshole but I have manners.” I lean back, shocked at the difference between the formal man who made his presence known to Erwin and the man sitting. I snap back to my senses and cover Ren’s ears which makes the small boy look at me and laugh like we are playing a game. “Sir Levi, please refrain from cursing in front of my child.” He looks at me and rolls his eyes. Commander Erwin speaks up before I could retort,”Levi please be mindful of your language, please. Now show Eren and Ren to their housing please.”

   Levi leads me to a small wooden door that belongs to one of the towers that are attached to the castle. “This will be where you stay. It has a bed, a crib, and a bathroom. If you need food it is in the cafeteria downstairs two doors to the right of the conference room.” I bow, “Thank you Sir Levi.” He waves his hand and shakes his head as to disagree with something and responds, “You’re welcome, enjoy your stay I will see you soon.” He bows quickly and leaves. I smile slightly and enter the room and shut the door. I turn around and I am amazed by the [ sight. ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/7nZMiMjRYPc/hqdefault.jpg) The ceiling is dome shaped and is painting to show the night sky. The walls are covered in beautiful landscape and in the middle was a big bed. “Mama da sky.” I see Ren reaching for the ceiling and I smile fondly down at him. “Isn’t it pretty Ren.” He just babbles happily. I go and place Ren in the [ cradle ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51Soll5kdhL._SY355_.jpg) and lie down on the big bed to take a nap before dinner.         

   *Knock … knock … KNOCK … KNOCK!!!! “EREN, are you okay?” _What is that sound?_ I slowly open my eyes wondering if I was dreaming. “EREN!” _Nope, that’s definitely real._ I sigh and swing my legs over the side of the bed and get up. I stretch, reaching my hands to the sky, listening to the cracking sounds my back produces. I look over at Ren’s cradle and see that he is standing up and holding onto the side to look over. I walk over and reach in to pick him up. “How was your nap, Ren?” He looks at me with tired eyes and replies, “It was okay mama.” I smile and nod my head in understanding. _Now, what was that incessant noise?_ I go to the door and swing it open. So that was the noise. Levi was standing there, his fist raised, about to bang on the door again. “Can I help you Sir Levi.” He clears his throat, “Ah, yes, it was getting late I didn’t know if you wanted to come down to have dinner?” I think about it for a minute. _I am quite hungry and Ren needs to eat to get him to wind down to sleep._ “Yes, that would be great. Shall I follow you?” He nods and silently turns around and starts to walk away. I quickly shut the door and follow behind him.

    We pass by the conference room door and came upon a similar looking door. Levi opens the door and steps inside. I shift Ren on my hip and follow Levi inside. Seeing that he is heading to a table I follow him and sit down next to him after he sits down. I look around and find a couple of other people sitting at the table. I can tell from their scents that some of them were in the forest when Levi approached me, but they were the ones that stayed hidden. I look over at Levi hoping for him to intro me to the foreign people. He looks at me and must see the question in my eyes because he starts to introduce everyone. He points to a girl across from me who has strawberry blonde colored hair, “That is Petra, she is in my squad.” I nod in hello, then look back over to Levi in confusion.”Squad?” He looks at me and says, “Yes, I guess I didn’t tell you, I’m a corporal and I’m Eyebrows second-hand man. Anyways, next to her is Oluo, then Eld, and lastly Gunther.” I smile at them and introduce myself.”Hello, my name is Eren” I look down at Ren, “and this here is Ren, he is my son.” I look back up and see that Petra is looking at Ren like he is the cutest thing in thing in the world. _She and I are going to get along well_ . “You look like a sniffling brat, how can you have a son when you don’t look old enough to even take care of yourself?” I look over when I hear the voice and see Oluo sneering at me. _What is his problem?_ “Well I have been taking care of Ren and myself for **three** years, so I think I’m capable.” He just scoffs. I’m about to retort back but Petra beat me to it, “Why do you have to such an asshole Oluo, It’s none of your business. And stop acting like corporal Levi.” Oluo looks over at Petra and starts babbling. I hear Levi’s voice next to me, “Would you like to get some dinner, Eren?” I look over to him and nod, but I look down at Ren not knowing what to do, I can’t carry him and our food at the same time.”You can just leave him with Petra. Trust me she would probably die before Ren is harmed, She’s always been that way with the pups. Petra, can you hold Ren while Eren and I get dinner?” Petra pauses in her arguing with Oluo and looks over at me with a big smile. “Of course I will. Come here cutie, Petra’s gonna cuddle you while your mama gets you guys food okay.” I see that Ren is a little apprehensive, not being used to me being away from him. “It’s okay Ren baby, I’ll be back really quick.” He looks up at me and nods so I hand him over to Petra.

    In the kitchen, I grab some food for myself and mash up some fruit for Ren to eat, as well as heating up some milk for him to drink. I head back to that table and take Ren back from Petra. “Look, Ren, I got some fruit and milk.” Ren laughs and claps, excited to have his meal. As I feed him I occasionally take a bite of my food. Ren doesn’t take long to eat though so I am able to fully pay attention to eating my dinner. I finish quickly and address Levi and his squad. “It was very nice to meet everyone, and thank you, Petra, for Holding Ren for me.” She waves off my thanks. “It was no problem. If you ever need time by yourself to relax just find me and I can babysit Ren for a little bit. He’s such a cutie.” I still thank her again. I look down at Ren and see him take a big yawn. ”It seems Ren is tired and so am I so we will be retiring for the night.” I bow quickly and turn to leave but a hand grabs my elbow, I turn around to see it’s Levi.”Let me walk you back, just so you don’t get lost.” I smile and agree.

    He walks me back to my room, pointing out any other rooms I might need knowledge of for future reference. I thank him when we reach the room's door.”Eren.” I turn around to look at him. “If you ever, and I mean **ever** need anything, come to me and I can help you okay?” I nod.”Thank you very much Sir Levi, you have been so very kind. I hope you will let me repay you one day.?” He just shakes his head.”I just want you to feel safe.” I blush and look at my feet hoping he doesn’t notice.”Thank you, Sir Levi. I should get Ren to bed.” He nods and starts to walk away. “Levi.” He looks back at me, surprised to hear me call him just by his name.”I hope you sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nods again and swiftly leaves. I enter my room and lay Ren down for bed. I look in the corner of the room and see my backpack of belongings. I retrieve some sweatpants and a large t-shirt to change into. I quickly get changed and slide into the big bed.I instantly fall asleep, the last thing I think of is Levi’s blush when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback or future references for future chapters is highly welcomed


	3. Love Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late and that this chapter is extremely short. I have terrible writer's block and I'm overall a lazy person plus school work, let's just say I don't get to update often. Any ideas for chapter 4 is appreciated.

Chapter 3 (POV Eren)

Throughout the following week I get used to my surroundings, I start to feel like this could be home. It would be a wonderful place to raise Ren and live in peace after the years of living on my own. I can feel the love and kindness that the people here give off. It’s almost tangible. Ren is even happier than I’ve ever seen him, moving around all the time must have been depressing, especially because he didn’t have anyone to play with. Now I can drop him off for part of the day at the small daycare in the village outside the castle and he can spend the day with kids around his age and play all he wants. Even though he is not my biological son, I love him like he is and to see him so happy is one of the best joys I could experience.

Going to pick Ren up from daycare, I spot Levi on my way. “Levi!” His head turns toward me and a smile breaks out on his face and he jogs over. “How are you Eren?” He has been so sweet to me and Ren, always checking up on us and making sure we are comfortable in our new surroundings. “I’m good, thank you for asking. I’m just about to pick up Ren, why don’t you come with me.” He agrees to come so we head off to pick up Ren. When we get there Ren is waiting for me at the door of the daycare. I go over and pick him up and gave quick thanks to the teacher. I go back over to Levi and we start our trek back to the castle. 

Levi turns to me says, “Erwin would like to meet with you today to ask what you have decided on doing about joining our pack.” I can’t believe time went so fast, before I had realized I had already begun to think of this place as my home.”Okay, well I’m gonna drop Ren off with Petra or can I bring him to the meeting?” He thinks about it for a second and says,”I don’t see why you can’t bring him. It’s nothing that he can’t be there for so you can just bring him along.” I nod and smile down at Ren. “Did you hear that little wolf, we’re gonna go see Erwin!” He doesn’t know who I’m talking about but he smiles and giggles anyways. We finally reach the castle and Levi guide us to where Erwin is. He knocks on the door twice.”Come in.” We enter and see Erwin sitting at his desk doing paperwork. We take our seats in front of his desk and wait patiently as he finishes. When he finally looks up he greets us, “Ah Eren, I’m glad you could meet with me today. I was hoping you have come to a verdict on what we discussed when you first came here.” I nod and say,”Yes I have and I would love to join your pack. Everyone has been so kind and accepting and made me feel right at home.” His face splits into a big smile and he chuckles. “Well, I’m glad! I’ll just need you to sign this and then we can hold an acceptance ceremony.” I nod and skim through the text on the sheet of paper before signing it. 

The acceptance ceremony would be held in a week from now. Everyone needed time to prepare. People were bustling around, setting up outside and figuring out which foods to prepare. It was definitely lively. I was getting fitted for my outfit for the ceremony and it was a beautiful purple dress. The top resembled bright purple flowers in bloom and the bottom half was soft and flowing and had flowers detailed in. I was admiring the beautiful design of the dress in the mirror when I heard an almost inaudible gasp come from behind me. I turned around and there was Levi, standing in the doorway. He was staring at me. “Is-does the dress not look good?” I looked down at the dress trying to find a fault.”NO! *cough* Uhm no. You um- you look gorgeous.” I snap my head up to look at him not believing what he said, but I can tell it was a genuine compliment from the blush that occupied his face and crawled down his neck, I wonder if it reached dow- no stop that though right now! My face started to heat up and I look away embarrassed from the compliment and ashamed of my train of thought.”Thank you, Levi. That is very kind of you to say but I bet there are more gorgeous people than me.” He looks at me and firmly shakes his head.”No one is more gorgeous than you.” I’m so embarrassed I start to twiddle my thumbs, to overwhelmed to hear him come closer. He taps the underside of my chin and I look up at him. He is staring right into my eyes and he hasn’t removed his finger. He slowly starts to lean towards my face. He is so close, my heart starts to speed up and my breathing becomes slightly labored. I can feel his breath on my face. I start to close my ey-*KNOCK KNOCK*. I startle and push him away covering my mouth. I can’t believe he was about to kiss me. I flick invisible dust off my dress and clear my throat.” Yes, come in.” The seamstress enters.”Oh my, Sir Levi it’s so nice to see you! But what are you doing here dear.” He looks flustered at the question.”It’s nice to see you too ma’am. I was just checking to see if Eren was okay.” She nods and smiles a knowing smile.”Well, he is doing just fine. Doesn’t he look just lovely in his dress.” Levi is beet red now and nods his head before making a quick exit. “Hahaha isn’t he just a darling. He was blushing like a school child in love.” I chuckle lightly and let her continue with her adjustments. I don’t know if I can take all of this excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and ideas for chapter 4 and any spelling mistakes!!

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas or pointers are very helpful, I might continue this depending on what people think!!!


End file.
